<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet Names? by skull53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055807">Pet Names?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53'>skull53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Funny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Short &amp; Sweet, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara: Thanks cutiepie</p><p>Lena: Ugh.</p><p>Kara: Sorry I'll think of a better one than cutiepie. You're my angel.....dust. Sorry, that's a drug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pet Names?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soo hi again....Again I saw it on twitter and just couldnt stop writing this clumsy soo ooc character ....Well sorry for my mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena and Kara had finally moved on from their feud and it tooks quite a long time especially for Lena to forgive but she never forget what happend. She is still a Luthor after all.</p><p>They start as friend but soon they couldn't keep their feelings a secret anymore so it goes with sobbing confession on Kara's part and thinking Kara is too good for a Luthor on Lena's part.</p><p>It was a roller coaster ride of emotion giving Alex headaches for weeks even after they started dating. Maybe that stress adds on when Alex caught both of them in a very compromising position screaming For Fucks sake! but that is a different story.</p><p>Kara is very affectionate and Lena know this. That is one of the many reasons why she fell in love with the bubbly alien. Lena basicly never in her entire life receive the kind of unconditional love Kara was giving her.</p><p>So, it is not surprising that Kara decided she needed a pet name for Lena. Saying that" I want to call you special name that will show other people you are my special human."</p><p>.'.............................................................</p><p>Lena was having a very rough day. Meetings after meetings with lazy old man in business suits. She just want to relax and cuddle her girlfriend. Opening the door, Kara greet her with a megawatt smile and quickly come closer for a bear hug.</p><p>"I brought home your favourite potstickers on the way here."</p><p>She could live in Karas arms forever. Then, Kara said, " Thanks cutiepie,"</p><p>"Ugh."Lena was mumbling something else</p><p>Kara add on " Sorry I'll think of a better one than cutiepie. You're my angel.....dust. Sorry, that's a drug."</p><p>"Stop, Kara. You dont need to give me any pet names. I hate those by the way...."</p><p>"Whatt... You need pet names Lena...I need to show the world you are my other half...my rock...my ground?"</p><p>"Hah... Lets eat Kara. We'll think about it later okay. No need to push it so hard,"</p><p>"Hmmph.....okay," the twinkle in Kara's eyes were saying different things.</p><p>................</p><p>The following days after that Kara didn't try anything. Lena was a bit sceptic with the silence. It seems like Kara was trying to scheme something. Since it was a bit too quite.</p><p>"Kara?" Lena asked while opening the front door. The living room was dead silent and empty."Hmm that's weird"....</p><p>Then she heard some rustling noise from inside of her home office. Grabbing her hidden gun from the kitchen drawer she slowly make her way to the office door creaking slowly.</p><p>Lena just saw some tall silhouette and almost shoot the person when she saw Kara's face in the moon light.</p><p>"Kara? What are you doing...?"</p><p>"Lena!!" Kara shout. Looking shocked like she was being caught red handed, eyes wide and she was hiding something behind her back.</p><p>"Okayy...What have you been up to these few days."</p><p>"Look....its not something bad really I just....just." Kara stammered</p><p>"Just what kara?" </p><p>Lena reached for the hidden items behind kara's back and grab it. It's a book custom made with leather cover but the title was just so absurd Lena almost started laughing rolling on the floor.</p><p>'Choose Your Pet Names' by Kara Danvers.</p><p>Lena flip inside and there was hundreds of pet names from cute to the most cringy names you could find.</p><p>"Sugar Plum? Really Kara?" Lena laughs</p><p>"I.....Since you dont like any of the names I give you then I thought why dont I just give a whole set of pet names so that you can choose them. You like to read right sooo...."</p><p>"Kara...I already told you that its okay if I don't have one..."</p><p>"But you call me darling...I want a sweet one for you too" Kara was almost whining at the end</p><p>She pout....God those pout would be the death of Lena Luthor.</p><p>"Come..." Lena reach for Kara's hand walk to the living room couch and told her to sit. "Here...lets read it together and I will choose something less cringy and just bear with it forever to let you call me that..."</p><p>"Really? You would do that...Great!!"..</p><p>"Sweetie"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Buttercup"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Daisy"</p><p>"What! No"</p><p>"Honey"</p><p>"God! No It sounds like coming from the 80s"</p><p>"Puppy!"</p><p>"Kara we know you are the puppy in this relationship"</p><p>"What! Im not a puppy...im a strong alpha dog like huskies if you want to compare..."</p><p>"Darling...you are literally a Golden retriever ..."</p><p>"Hmmph..." Lena heard like kara was mumbling.
 "But im supergirl"</p><p>"Alright, how about pumpkin"</p><p>"Do I look like a fruit to you"</p><p>"Hey! chill... Sugar momma"</p><p>"Kara! that is inappropriate to be used outside"</p><p>"Chica"</p><p>"I'm Irish"</p><p>"Light of my life"</p><p>"Too long"</p><p>"Cupcake"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Lamb"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Dumpling"</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>"Ohh I know...pet?"</p><p>Lena shoots kara a glare...."Do you want to adopt me then...."</p><p>"Touche"</p><p>"Doll face"</p><p>"NO!!"</p><p>"Honey Bunny"</p><p>"Please not that"</p><p>"Valentine"</p><p>"Not February 14th yet"</p><p>"Squeeze"</p><p>"Kara I would die if you squeeze too hard so no"</p><p>"Patootie"</p><p>"What the ...Nevermind no.."</p><p>"Belle"</p><p>"Then you're what the beast?"</p><p>"Love"</p><p>"That's cute but dont overused that word"</p><p>"Babe"</p><p>"Hmm...." Lena was a bit red at that since Kara husked the word out....</p><p>"Ohhh I see now"</p><p>"What you see?"</p><p>"I know what to call you but I didnt put In here..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Lena..."</p><p>"Lee...."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Baby...."Kara husked the words out</p><p>Lena was trying to keep her composure but she was melting and maybe a bit hot down under</p><p>Kara then started to kiss Lena slowly, kissing under her jaw, cheek then she bit her earlobe pulling it between her teeth husked whisper "Do you want to go to bed now baby?</p><p>"Yea...h....."</p><p>How Kara can go from bubbly Golden Retriever to a sexy dominant top is still a mystery until now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>